


cum to mai house

by orphan_account



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bad on purpose, Based on a Twitter Post, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Deliberate Badfic, GONE SEXUAL, Gay Sex, Humanized, I Was High When I Wrote This, I never wrote smut before so..., I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Joke Fic, LMAO, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Parody, Rough Sex, Satire, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, and penraserblock trash too, im also penraser trash sooooo..., im going to hell for this, jizz flood lmao, nor have I ever written a threesome, ok im gonna orphan this cus i hate it lmao, omegaverse parody, orphaning this, shitpost, this is a joke I don't really like omegaverse, this is gonna make me lose friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "is it true that I'm an alpha like my bros?""I hate to break it to you, but you're an omega."
Relationships: Eraser/Pen (Battle For Dream Island), Pen/Eraser/Blocky (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

One day, Pen was bored as fuck. He had been going into the closet and jacking off because he had been feeling rather... lustful for the past few days.

He also had been confused. Nobody knew if he was an alpha, beta, or omega. Not even he himself knew. 

He had been worried about it too, since almost everyone around him had already knew what type they were. His two pals, Eraser and Blocky, were alphas. Pencil and Match were an alpha and beta respectively, and were also in a relationship now. His fellow Death P.A.C.T teammates Tree and Bottle were a beta and omega respectively, and were also in a relationship. Liy, another one of his teammates, was a beta and in a relationship with Book, who was also a beta.

It's like he was the only one who didn't know which one he was. Sure, there could probably be another person in the same boat as him, but he probably didn't have enough time to find out who it is. After he was done jacking off, he decided he might as well consult a doctor to settle this once and for all.

* * *

"Well Pen, the results came back."

"Oh, please tell me-"

"Pen, I haven't even got to-"

"Is it true? Is it true that I am an alpha like my bros?"

"I hate to break it to you, but you're an omega. That horny feeling you've had over the past few days is heat."

"This... this has to be a joke. There's no way I could be an omega. Please run the test again!"

"I'm sorry but I can't. Do you have anything to defend yourself with?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh you haven't heard? A new law had recently been passed in Goiky and GlaDstonia that legally allows (and encourages) omegas to carry something they can defend themselves with whenever they go into public without their mate, or someone to protect them. This is so perverts can't take advantage of them, especially if they're in heat or pregnant."

* * *

Pen was initially disappointed to find out he was an omega, but then he thought of something else. He was still in heat, so...

"What if I met up with my pals to please them?"


	2. secks lmao

Eraser was having trouble dealing with a massive boner he was having. He had this boner for 12 hours, and it had no sign of stopping. He was just jerking off to gay porn that he was watching on his computer, since he didn't have anyone to fuck right now.

Or did he?

He heard the notification sound from his phone and reached for it. He checked his text messages, and discovered a text from Pen that contained something rather... unexpected.

_"Hey Eraser, my man, I've just discovered that I'm an omega and I'm currently in heat. Do you think I could come to the Free Food cabin so we can get it on?"_

Eraser replied with _"Actually, I've been having a boner for several hours now, so that would help."_

* * *

Around 15 minutes later, Pen showed up. 

He and Eraser went into some conveniently placed empty room and took off their pants. They then started to make love as Eraser shoved his dick up Pen's you-know-what and they moaned and screamed so loud that I'm pretty sure everyone in the Free Food cabin could hear it, except they didn't because nobody else was in the Free Food cabin at the time.

However, when they were both about to climax, someone else walked in... Pen awkwardly had to climb off Eraser's dick.

"Hey guys, am I late?"

"Blocky!? What the fuck dude!?"

"Yo, what's the problem? I just want to join in!"

After a few seconds of silence, Eraser asked "what do you think Pen? Should we let him join in?"

Pen replied "Of course!"

They went back to doing... you know, though now Pen was sucking Blocky off.

Eventually they all climaxed. Pen swallowed the cum that Blocky released, though he released so much cum that Pen was gasping for air.

They went to sleep shortly after that, cus it was midnight and all of that fucking tired them out.

The next day, Fries walked into that room only to find the three of them passed out, without pants, and bodily fluids around them. This sight wouldn't be leaving his head for a long time.


	3. idk what I should name this chapter

Shortly after that day where they fucked together, Blocky locked himself in a room for around 7 days, and nobody knew why. Unfortunately for him, that meant he was unable to join Pen and Eraser's sexytime sessions for a while. Pen and Eraser continued to have more sexytimes together. This would be the start of a beautiful relationship.

Blocky eventually left the room, but forgot to warn the fool that opened the door to it. It turned out Blocky was suffering a severe rut, which is apparently the Alpha equivalent of heat (the author used to be in a fandom where omegaverse fics were common and had to do research), and he had jacked off so intensely during the 7 days he spent in that room that he flooded the whole room with his own jizz. How did he not drown in it? That's probably one of the top 10 questions scientists can't answer!

The poor fool who opened the door ended up drowning in Blocky's splooge. Don't worry, Four recovered them.

Over those past 7 days where Blocky locked himself in a room and flooded it with... you know, Eraser ended up knocking Pen up because this is omegaverse so of course someone's gonna get pregnant. They didn't find out until a few weeks later, though.

After they found out, due to some weird law in Goiky they were forced into a shotgun marriage so the child wouldn't be born a bastard. It didn't matter though since they loved each other anyway. A certain amount of months later, they had a little bundle of joy, which they named 🅱️enjamin, after one of his dads... since y'know, 🅱️en is his legal name.

* * *

Meanwhile in the iance cabin, nobody else was there except Match and Pencil. They were bored when suddenly, Match started feeling a little... turned on, if ya know what I mean... hehehe

"Hey pence-pence, I'm like, bored. Let's fuck!"

"Why not? We haven't done it in a while, so let's do it!"

They took their clothes off and Pencil grabbed a strap-on out of nowhere and put it on. They started making sweet, sweet love as Pencil thrusted it into Match.

Match covered her mouth with her hand since she was sure some people probably didn't want to hear her screams, However, Pencil pried it off. She then said something that made Match feel even more lustful.

"don't cover it Matchy, I want to hear you scream~"

Pencil continued to fuck Match, who was now moaning loudly.

"Aah, ah!~ Fuck me, Pence-pence!"

Soon enough, it got to the point where they were about to reach their climax.

"I'm gonna-!"

Eventually, they both came. And it was so fucking hot.

However, by the time they did, they heard the voices of a few other iance members. _Fuck, they're home already!?_


End file.
